1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-002863, Jan. 8, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device largely has a memory cell region configured to store and retain data and a peripheral circuit region configured to input and output data between the memory cell region and the outside of a device. Also, a sense amplifier circuit and a word line driver circuit are disposed in a region (or a connection portion) of the peripheral circuit region, which is disposed adjacent to the memory cell region. Here, with miniaturization of the memory cell region, it is necessary to reduce the area occupied by the sense amplifier circuit and the word line driver circuit.
Furthermore, in the field of semiconductor devices, such as DRAMs, an increase in the functionality of equipment using the semiconductor devices leads to new progress of highly integrated devices. With the development of miniaturization of semiconductor devices corresponding to an increase in the integration density of DRAMs, a method of increasing the height of an electrode of a capacitor by forming the electrode of the capacitor in a 3-dimensional shape, such as a cylindrical shape. This structure which increases the surface area of the electrode has typically been adopted in order to ensure the capacitance required for the capacitor constituting a memory cell region.